ikovrspsfandomcom-20200214-history
10 May 2014
1. Playercount has been added to the quest tab as well as the command now being accesible. 2. Redid the system which would determine who'd get the drop, this was one of the server crashes. 3. We can now globally initiate an update event without needing to do it for each world seperately, this makes the updating process smoother. 4. OSRS Arena is now added and be accessed from the PK teleports, in this area you can only use old school items so the most powerful items would be bandos and godswords. No nex items, chaotics, claws and many others are not allowed here. 5. An interface has been added to the OSRS Arena as well as the F2P Arena, it will display a separate killcount and KDR for both the arenas. 6. Construction treasure chest coin dupe has been fixed. 7. You can now add money to the treasure chest in your house by using k, m and b for example you can now store 10 million coins with '10m' instead of '10000000' 8. Evil trees have now been added. they will spawn in a random set location after a while. 9. Slayer helmets and void armour is now untradeable. 10. The exp rates have been slightly lowered. 11. Items on death now seems good. Prices seem fine but still needs more testing though 12. You can now turn the camera by use of the mouse wheel. 13. You can now withdraw all but one in the bank 14. When using bank x, the client now remembers what you chose and displays this as an option the next time you right click an item in your bank 15. Effigie experience slightly nerfed, they're also now unaffected by double experience and vote rewards. 16. Max cape no longer required 120 dungeoneering to purchase and wear, it's now instead 99 dungeoneering. 17. Rocktail experience has been lowered. 18. Message displaying when someone killed all of the champions has been made a darker shade of purple, this is because alot of people complained they could not read it. 19. There is now a global message displaying when a player achieves the maximum total level on Ikov (2496) 20. Shooting stars are now slightly harder to mine, they should actually last longer than 30 seconds now. 21. Rock cakes have been replaced with their correct item (dwarfen rock cakes) 22. A more attractive and user friendly world selection interface has been added to the login screen of the game client. 23. The highscores are now timestamped meaning you'll no longer lose your rank once you've obtained 200M exp in a skill. 24. Vote book reward experience is now 50% extra again instead of 100%, it was changed to promote voting at the start of a month and was only supposed to stay for a few days however was never reverted. 25. We have changed the vote script, rather than displaying your auths in a list you will simply get to see your auth after every time you vote. We needed to do this because the list opened us up for a vulnerability, we can redesign this later. 26. Fixed the bug in barrows where you'd click on the sarcophagus and it would appear like your click wasn't being registered(nothing was happening) 27. Fixed a typo in item valuation and made it so you can no longer price check untradables against the stores(as it'd always be 0) 28. In the godwars dungeon you can now wear equipment of the gods to protect yourself from being attacked by the followers of that god. 29. Grenwall sell price has been lowered by 35% 30. You can no longer pick up hunter traps when your inventory is full. 31. Dragonkin lamp removed from the vote store. 32. Mining is now a little easier, should take a little less time to mine ores. 33. Dragon pickaxe and Adze have had a tiny buff.